1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a method and device for removing nits, eggs and lice from human hair and more specifically concerns a method and device which serves to mechanically strip nits from human hair as abrasive pads or other suitable material are moved along the length of nit-laden hair shafts gripped therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical devices suitable for extracting nits, eggs, and lice (hereinafter, collectively, “nits”) from human hair have hereto before been known. Known devices generally include a comb having one or more rows of teeth that are selectively spaced to aid in combing nits from human hair. Certain devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,633, include a plurality of teeth rows spaced such that the first row performs a course combing for nits and a second row of teeth performs a more fine filtering of nits. U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,682 discloses a combing device which is combined with a vacuum cleaner such that nits removed by the closely-spaced comb teeth can be drawn into a vacuum cleaner hose and deposited at a remote location. Other known devices include teeth which may be mechanically adjusted such that the comb can be used for different textures of hair and to aid in cleaning.
Other known devices are shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. D274,658, D275,804, D289,567, D307,192, D365,662, 1,950,667, 2,477,245, 4,819,670, 4,936,259, 5,636,646, 6,006,758, 6,158,443, 6,524,604, 6,541,455, and 6,565,665.